Animum dimidium meae!  A jó barát lelkem fele!
by mzperx
Summary: Testcsere Dumbledore és Piton főszereplésével. Míg Perselus  megtapasztalhatja, milyen a köztiszteletben álló igazgató élete, addig  Albusnak egy sokkal sivárabb valósággal kell szembenéznie...
1. Chapter 1

Ezúttal egy merőben más jellegű történettel jelentkezem: **testcsere Dumbledore és Piton főszereplésével.** Dumbledore talál egy régi varázslatot, mely segít jobban megismerni embertársait. Pitont szemeli ki áldozatául, ám arra nem számít, azon kitételt, miszerint _a másik bőrében fogja érezni magát_ szó szerint kell érteni. Míg Perselusnak lehetősége nyílik megtapasztalni, hogy milyen is egy köztiszteletben álló, mindenki által szeretett százhúszon is túl lévő igazgató élete, milyen típusú kapcsolata is van egy bizonyos griffendéles házvezetővel, és miért is érdemes Harry Potter a figyelmére, addig Albusnak egy sokkal sivárabb valósággal kell szembesülnie: megvetés, közutálat, bizalmatlan kollégák, magány, ostoba diákok, halálfaló gyűlések és maga Voldemort.

Az események Harryék 5. évében játszódnak, de a cselekmény nem ragaszkodik szorosan a könyvben leírtakhoz. A történetben egy idő után előtérbe kerülnek majd az atyai érzelmek is, de hogy ki, ki iránt fog így érezni az legyen titok egyenlőre!

**Animae dimidium meae!***

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet!

1. fejezet

Perselus Piton dühösen viharzott végig a Roxfort kihalt folyosóin az igazgatói iroda felé. Talárja úgy örvénylett a lába körül, mintha valamiféle bosszúálló istenség ereszkedett volna alá a földre. Majd felrobbant mérgében. Az előbb hívta a hopp hálózaton keresztül az az idegesítő, vén, kotnyeles, hosszúszakállú kecske − nagyot fújt − valami eszement ősi iratokon alapuló vicces kísérletre hivatkozva. Nem is hívta, sokkal inkább odarendelte. Őt! Perselus Pitont odarendelték az "évszázad mókája" végett, ahogy az öreg említette. Az a félkegyelmű titkolózásában pedig odáig ment, hogy még a kandallóját is lezárta, és elfelejtette feloldani a védelmet számára. Már rég ott lehetne! Túl lehetne ezen az egész tortúrán! De nem, neki engedelmes ölebként itt kell kutyagolnia − az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy sokkal inkább suhant, mint valamiféle kísértet −, holott számos egyéb, égetően fontos helyen is kamatoztathatná nem csekély tehetségét.

A Nagyúrnak el kell készítenie a várt bájitalokat, amelyek szörnyű halált, vagy éppen embertelen kínokat okoznak majd ártatlan mugliknak és varázslóknak, bár ha épp rossz hangulatában találja urát, az sem kizárt, hogy saját magán demonstrálhatja majd azok hatékonyságát. Merlin a megmondhatója, nem egyszer kívánta már magában, hogy mestere rendelje őt az egyik halálos mérgének tesztalanyául, de persze ez ostoba vágyálom volt, hisz képességeit és hasznosságát tekintve a halálfalók sorában túl értékes volt ahhoz, hogy ennyire... végérvényes károkat szenvedjen el.

Aztán itt volt az iskola, a gyengélkedő készleteit is fel kellene töltenie a tél közeledtével. Azok az idegesítő tökfilkók − akiket egyesek messzemenő jóindulatból diákoknak titulálnak − mindig elintézik, hogy az összes látható testnyílásukból ilyentájt undorítóbbnál undorítóbb váladékok follyanak. _Olyanok, mint az Amazonas menti barnanyálkás mocsári békák, vagy mint egy bernáthegyi!_ Kissé összerezzent arra az emlékre, mikor kisfiúként néhány hétig neki kellett a sarki boltos három számmal nagyobb kutyáját gondoznia, csak hogy egy kis élelmet kapjon tőle pénz híján az édesanyja. És akkor még nem is gondolt Albus szíves kérésére, hogy a _Farkas_ kedvéért próbálja meg feljavítani a Farkasölő főzetet. Heh, mintha az olyan egyszerű lenne! Közel hatszáz évbe tellett, mire végre valaki − mármint ő − feltalálta ezt a rémséget. Az asztalán tornyosuló dolgozathegyek röpke gondolatától is elfogta a rosszullét, de persze ezt is csak magának köszönheti: elvégre ő volt az a marha, aki megírattatta azokat. És költői a kérdés, hogy egyáltalán minek? Ha ma éjszaka még azokra is marad egy kis ideje, holnap biztosan beleköt Minervába az oroszlánkölykei idei szánalmas színvonalzuhanása végett, vagy bármi más ürüggyel. A lényeg itt a feszültség levezetése volt. Legalább ennyi szórakozás jusson már neki is a héten.

Észre sem vette, ahogy elérte az igazgatóit őrző vízköpőt, s továbbviharzott az ajtóig. A baljós előjeleket látva ma még a kőszörnynek se jutott eszébe útját állni a Roxfort rettegett bájitalmesterének. Kopogás nélkül lökte be az ajtót. Fawkes úgy megijedt a hirtelen jelenéstől, hogy rettenetében nyomban lángba borult, noha lett volna még néhány halódó napja.

− Hívattál Albus! Itt vagyok, mond gyorsan, hogy mit akarsz. Melegen ajánlom, hogy életbevágó legyen. − tette még hozzá fintorogva, ahogy meglátta az idős kecskét, ööö... kedves varázslót szobája közepén, a szőnyegen ülve a szanaszét szórt papírjai fölé görnyedve, miközben kedélyesen dudorászott, és neeem... De! Medvecukrot majszolt!

Pitont nyomban elfogta az a csalhatatlan megérzés, hogy ma itt éjszakába nyúlóan nem a Sötét Nagyúr elpusztításának hét legvalószínűbb módozatát fogják megbeszélni, sőt az "évszázad mókája" semmilyen elterelő, titkos akciónak sem a fedőneve. Nem, ez pontosan az takarja, aminek látszik. Kész, vége! Dumbledore-nál hivatalosan is elmentek otthonról! Száz felett megélni a második gyermekkort, akárhonnan is nézzük, igenis ciki!

− Áh, kedves fiam! Gyere csak, gyere beljebb! Képzeld, micsoda hatalmas felfedezést tettem a minap! Rátaláltam az irodám egyik titkos, mindezidáig ismeretlen rekeszére. Hihetetlen, hogy hetven év múltán is, még mindig tartogat számomra meglepetéseket ez a hely, nemde? − A Mardekár Ház feje az égre emelte tekintetés, és türelemért fohászkodott a mennybélihez.

− Valóban − válaszolta vontatott, színtelen hangon. − Köszönöm, hogy azonnal megosztottad velem ezt a csodás hírt Albus. Még. Ma. Este! De ha csak ennyi volna, akkor nem is zavarnálak tovább. − Azzal kifordult... volna az irodából, ha vissza nem hívják.

− Ugyan, ugyan Perselus, hisz még nem is mondtam el, hogy mi az.

− Oh! − _Szörnyű, hogy ily feledékeny vagyok hajnalok hajnalán! Elvégre Dumbledore mellett aligha úszhatom meg ilyen egyszerűen. Mivé lenne akkor a világ!_

− Igen, egy nagyon ősi, elveszettnek hitt varázslatot találtam néhány régi papíroson, amely lehetővé teszi, hogy jobban megismerhessük a kiválasztott személy tulajdonságait, érzelmeit, tetteinek mozgatórugóit. − Piton arca gúnyos mosolyba torzult ennek hallatán, ahogy a kevéske rosszindulattal fűszerezett fantáziája meglendült.

− Ej, ej, Albus! Tán csak nem titkokat rejteget előled a jó öreg McGalagony? Pontosan milyen tiltott románcot is tervezel te a személyzeted tagjaival, ha ilyen eszközökre szorulsz, hogy bizonyságot nyerj felőlük? Biztosíthatlak, ha egy kevés macskamentával megzsarolod, előbb szedsz ki belőle információkat.

− Hmmm, milyen leleményes tőled, kedves fiam! − válaszolta amaz csupa jókedvvel, a burkolt sértésről tudomást sem véve, mire a fiatalabbik közbemorgott valami olyasmit, hogy _Nem vagyok a fia, még csak az kéne._ De az igazgató mindezt meg se hallotta, régóta várt egy ilyen alkalomra, és semmiképpen sem akarta elszalasztani a lehetőséget. Nem átallott egy kis mardekárossághoz sem folyamodni, ha ez kellett a sikerhez. Sosem tudta pontosan hová tenni az előtte álló varázslót, noha régóta, jól kipróbáltan használta őt az elsőszámú, legértékesebb hadi eszközeként. Tagadhatatlan hogy ezzel a helyzettel nagyjából mindezidáig mindketten elégedettek voltak. Legalábbis látszatra. Bár nálánál jobban senki sem ismerte a fiatalembert, és aligha volt más élő, aki elmondhatta magáról, hogy közelebb került a tüskés, zárkózott tanerőhöz, vagy hogy mélyebben ismerte a múltját, motivációit, mint ő maga, nem ringatta magát tévképzetekbe, és merőben távol állt tőle az a szintű arrogancia, hogy ki merte volna jelenteni: Tudja, kicsoda Perselus Piton. Nem, jó ideje szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy régen, még a másik fiatalkorában, amikor a gondjaira bízott diák volt itt, elmulasztott észrevenni bizonyos dolgokat, és biztos volt benne, hogy azóta is számos részlet kerülte el a figyelmét. Elvégre alkalmazottja nem csupán mindenidők legfiatalabb bájitalmestere, de legkiválóbb occlumensse is volt. Nem áltatta magát azzal, hogy ő maga sokkal többet látna annál a férfi igazi személyiségéből, mint bárki más a környezetében: pontosan annyit, amennyit az látszani enged magából. Nos, most itt volt a soha vissza nem térő alkalom, hogy lerántsa mulasztásairól a leplet, és a maszk mögé lásson!

− Ami azt illeti, én veled szeretném kipróbálni ezt a kis kísérletet, hátha jobban kiismerhetlek majd utána. − emelte csillogó, kék szemeit áldozatára az igazgató, ám Piton, ahelyett hogy megkönnyebbült, vagy visszamosolyogott volna, megmerevedett, arcáról minden érzelem eltűnt, és a jó megfigyelő is csupán tekintete egyetlen röpke villanásából fedezhette volna fel, hogy milyen mély sebet is kapott az imént, amikor formális, élettelen hangon lassan megszólalt.

− Igazgató úr, azt hittem ennyi év után kellőképpen bizonyítottam a hűségemet a Rend és ön felé, és ha a többiekét nem is, legalább a maga bizalmát elnyertem. Aligha szolgáltam rá a kételyeire...

− Dehogy, dehogy! Hová gondolsz, édes fiam! Nem erről van szó. A varázslat csupán arra elegendő, hogy jobban megértsük a másikat, a leírás szerint csupán néhány órára a másik bőrében érezzük magunkat. Képzeld el, hogy milyen hatalmas lehetőségek rejlenek ebben a varázsigében, milyen egyszerűen meg lehetne békíteni a haragosokat, ha jobban megértenénk egymás álláspontját. Az elfogott halálfalóktól ezek után erőszakmentesen szerezhetnénk be a szükséges információkat, és közben azt is megérthetnénk, hogy mi indította őket el azon az úton, mely arra vitte őket, hogy Tom csatlósai legyenek. Ha ezeknek a motivációit meg tudnánk fejteni, talán lehetőségünk lenne a társadalmunk hiányosságainak kiküszöbölésével megakadályozni, hogy a jövőben egy újabb háború és egy új Voldemort jöjjön létre. − Piton erre csak egykedvűen felvonta a szemöldökét.

− Befejezte? − _Hah, az örök optimista! Mikor adja már föl az emberiség megmenthetőségébe vetett ostoba tévhitét? De hát nem pontosan ezért csodálta ő maga is mentorát? A képességéért, hogy a mindenkinek képes volt adni egy második lehetőséget. Még neki is! Bár mi tagadás rendesen megkérte az árát, és ő fizet is érte a mai napig! De azért legalább egyvalaki maradjon itt a realitások talaján, ha másért nem is, ezért feltétlenül szükséges minimum egy mardekáros mindenféle griffendélesektől és hugrabugosoktól uralt csoportosulásban._

− Miért, talán nem tetszett? − Dumbledore szomorúan konstatálta, hogy ha meg is győzte a fiatalembert a belé vetett megingathatatlan hitéről, az továbbra sem váltott vissza a korábbi tegeződésre, és ha a hangulat enyhült is annyit, hogy visszatérjen a rideg formalitásoktól a szokásos szarkasztikus hangvételéhez, még mindig a félreértés hatása alatt áll. Már rég megfigyelte: annak ellenére, hogy kollégákként több, mint egy évtizede összetegeződtek, ha konfliktus alakul ki közöttük, Perselus rögtön megtartja az óvatos, három lépés távolságot, és a magázódás sajnos az elzárkózásának egyik eszköze volt, miként az is, hogy ilyenkor mindig hivatalosan _igazgató úrnak_ szólítja.

− Ó, igazán nagy ívű beszéd volt! Nyilván sokat gondolkodott rajta, tökéletesen sikerült a főpróba, holnap már akár magának a miniszternek is előadhatja. Azért nem ajánlanám, hogy őt is az éjszaka közepén zavarja retorikai képességeinek fitogtatásával, aligha értékelné, ha emiatt rángatnák ki a puha, meleg ágyából. Már így is sültbolondnak tartja magát. Nem kéne több okot szolgáltatnia neki, hogy a Mungó zártoszályára szállíttassa.

− Nem arra gondolok, magára az ideára!

− Nem értem, hogy miben érint ez engem. Hidegen hagynak az efféle kísérletek, nekem erre a célra tökéletesen megbízható eszközeim vannak: Veritaszérum és Legilimencia.

− Pedig beláthatnád, hogy te vagy a tökéletes kísérleti alany erre.

− Tudtommal az én motivációimat már sikeresen feltárta tizenöt évvel ezelőtt, méghozzá egy igen kellemetlen emlékű találkozó során. Kár lenne rám pazarolnia ezt a kivételes lehetőséget. Célszerűbb lenne tán Potteren alkalmazni, ki tudja, hátha végre rájövünk, hogy mi rejtőzik amögött az ostoba szemüveg mögött. Hajlok néha arra, hogy igazat adjak Miss Lovegoodnak, miszerint Potter koponyája tele van narglikkal, vagy mikkel. Bizonyára azok űzik éjről éjre a folyosókra bolyongani, és nem az apai gének.

− Mik?

− Mindegy, tűnődöm néha, hogy volt-e egyáltalán mugli ismeret a te idődben Albus, feltűnően tudatlan vagy ahhoz képest, hogy egy bizonyos feketemágus előszeretettel csúfol mugliszerető bolondnak. − A fent nevezett erre csak jóindulatúan elmosolyodott, végre megtört a jég! Újra tegeződnek.

− Áh, milyen eredeti ötlet tőled fiam! − tért gyorsan vissza az eredeti témára. − De az első kísérletet nem szeretném ily csekélységekre pazarolni, nagyobb falakat döngetnék én inkább annál, már ha érted mire célzok. − nézett félhold alakú szemüvege mögül átható tekintettel a kiszemeltre.

− Nekem viszont eszem ágában sincs részt venni ebben az őrületben! Keress magnak másik palimadarat! − Az öreg csak zavartan pislogott rá. − Olyan idióta griffendélest, aki bármit megtesz a kedvedért, csak hogy ki ne vesszen az az átkozott csillogás a két szép kék szemedből! − csattant fel ingerülten, ugyanakkor jól szórakozva magában. − Kevéssé ismert tény volt a nyilvánosság számára, hogy Dumbledore imádta bosszantásul "fiamnak" nevezni volt diákját, Piton pedig ezt rendre azzal torolta meg, hogy mugli múltjából származó szavakkal vagdalkozott válogatás nélkül.

− Ugyan **fiam**, ne mond, hogy egyáltalán nem is érdekel, mi ez. Ismerlek már Perselus. Képtelen vagy ellenállni egy új felfedezésnek, ez az ami vérbeli tudóssá tesz téged: minden ismeret felkelti az érdeklődésedet. − A vérbeli tudós nagyot sóhajtott, hirtelen kiszállt belőle minden harci lelkesedés, és úrrá lett rajta a napok óta elnyomott fáradtság.

− Mit akarsz pontosan?

− Szeretném, ha megnéznéd a szövegeket, és legalább véleményt mondanál róla, bizonyos részeit ugyanis nem igazán értem.

− Nocsak − vonta föl kétkedő cinizmussal a szemöldökét Piton −, a nagy Albus Dumbledore-t érdekli egyszeriben a véleményem. Bezzeg, amikor az SVK tanárokat bíráltam, azt elengedte a füle mellett. − Az öreg erre döbbenetet színlelve összevonta a bozontos szemöldökét.

− A szakértelmedet a bájitalok és a mágiaelmélet, különösen a sötét varázslatok terén mindig elismertem fiam. Minden szóbeszéd ellenére magam sosem voltam annyira jártas a mágia ezen területein, hogy tizenöt évesen már új varázslatokat, vagy bájitalokat találtam volna fel. Tudományos érdemeid már most messze meghaladják az enyéméit. − Ha Dumbledore abban reménykedett, hogy holmi hízelgéssel megenyhítheti bájitalmestere szilárd elhatározását, akkor rossz mardekárossal kezdett. Piton ugyanis rögtön leragadt a problémafelvetésnél, és a többit meg sem hallotta.

− Attól tartasz, hogy sötét varázslat lenne? − kérdezte komolyan.

− Mi? Nem, nem. Egyáltalán nem. De biztos, ami biztos, azért jobb lenne, ha magad is megnéznéd, különösen, mert valami bájitalt is említenek az apró betűs részben.

A mardekáros hümmögve közelebb ment, és elmélyülten kezdte el tanulmányozni az eredeti kéziratot, míg az igazgató a jegyzeteit olvasta újra. _Még hogy apró betűs rész, tudományos munkákban nincs olyan. Egy kísérletnél minden egyes adat fontos!_ Az idős varázsló azonban jól láthatóan kihagyta ezt a részt, mivelhogy nem tartozott szervesen a varázslat leírásához, inkább egy későbbi kiegészítésnek tűnt, ami a nem megfelelő tinta miatt az idők során elmosódott a pergamenen. Alig lehetett első olvasatra egy-két szót kiolvasni belőle, ám ahogy Perselus egyre jobban meresztgette a szemét, sikerült a nagyját többé-kevésbé megfejtenie.

Egy bizonyos bájitalról írtak benne, amit a varázsigék elkántálása előtt kellett elfogyasztania a jelenlévőknek, hogy biztonságossá tegye annak a kimenetelét. Figyelmeztetett, hogy a főzet elhagyása mellett, az amúgy teljesen ártalmatlan bűbáj alkalmazása, mely most már biztosan nem tartozott a sötét mágia köreibe, kiszámíthatatlan, sőt egyenesen beláthatatlan következményekkel járhat. Sajnos az a rész, ahol a bájital pontos elkészítését rögzítették, teljesen kivehetetlen volt néhány szófoszlány kivételével, mint a_ feketeüröm... nadálytő... négyszer keverd... alacsony lángon..._ Piton szája gúnyosan elhúzódott. _Nos ez komoly akadályt jelent abban, hogy Albus végrehajtsa az "évszázad mókáját"._ De legalább ő sem eshet áldozatul egy szenilis vénember megvadult lelkesedésének, aki amúgy a korszak leghatalmasabb varázslójának hírében állt, és méltán érdemelte ki a fiatalabb férfi tiszteletét és nagyrabecsülését, ha ezt nem is állt szándékában megosztani vele. Ellenkezőleg! Ám a következő pillanat ismételten bebizonyította, hogy olykor még Perselus Piton is csalatkozhat az ítélőképességében. Épp az igazgatóhoz fordult volna ugyanis, hogy megossza vele a sajnálatos hírt, amikor annak hozzá intézett szavait tudatosította magában. Abban a pillanatban már tudta, hogy elkésett.

Időközben Albus Dumbledore, mint egy megszállott, teljesen belemerült abba a foglalatoskodásába, hogy jegyzetei alapján rekonstruálja a varázsigék helyes kiejtését és a hozzá tartozó megfelelő pálcamozdulatot. Mikor végre elégedetten úgy döntött, hogy sikerrel járt − egyetlen további gondolatot sem pazarolva arra, hogy mit is csinál −, kollégájához fordult, hogy megossza vele örömét.

− Perselus, Perselus, azt hiszem sikerült! Rájöttem, hogyan kell helyesen önteni a varázslatot. Nézd, nagyon egyszerű, látod, a pálcával csak így egy nyolcas formájában intesz, s közben azt mondod: _Animam anima permuto_.**

Még hallotta, hogy Perselus felpattan és felkiált, hogy _**Albus, ne!**_ Aztán a pálcájából kitörő kék fény kettéválva, mindkettőjük mellkasába csapódott, és méterekkel hátrarepítette őket. Mielőtt még az íróasztalának csapódva elvesztette volna az eszméletét arra gondolt, hogy kis szerencsével Piton előtt tér majd remélhetőleg magához, és lesz ideje elmenekülni, különben senki se akadályozhatja meg, hogy bájitalmesterét az Azkabanba hurcolják gyilkosságért.

* "A jó barát lelkem fele" /Horatius: Ódák I. III.8./

** Saját alkotás: _Lelket lélekkel cserélek fel._


	2. Chapter 2

Animae dimidium meae!

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet!

2. fejezet

Albus Dumbledore egész életében többnyire szerencsés embernek tartotta magát. Mi több, úgy tetszett, mintha valamikor, még kisgyermek korában, az első megbotlásakor Fortuna a karjaiba kapta volna őt, és azóta nem nagyon akaródzna neki letenni, olykor még a cudar körülmények ellenére sem. Ám most olybá tűnt, az istennő végül mégis megunta megvénült terhét, és hálátlan módon fiatalabbra cserélte. A másik lehetőség, miszerint akkora ütést kapott a fejére, hogy hallucinálni kezdett, valahogy sokkal megnyugtatóbbnak hatott, de számos tényező nem engedte meg neki azt a luxust, hogy álomvilágba ringassa magát. Nem, ezen Fortuna nélküli életében úgy látszik, első pillanattól arra lesz kárhoztatva, hogy a puszta, rideg valósággal keljen szembenéznie. Éppen most önnön magának képében.

Ahogy eszmélésekor óvatosan nyitogatni kezdte szemét, érezte, hogy minden megváltozott, egész valójában teljesen másnak tetszett. A pokoli, már-már mindent elemésztő fizikai fáradtság, mint egy súlyos kő, úgy húzta minden tagját lefelé, ugyanakkor érezte valaminek a hiányát is. Kopott ízületeinek folytonos sajgása, korának előrehaladtával egyre inkább kínzóvá váló derékbántalmai mintha sohase lettek volna. Kicsit mert csak mocorogni, de egész testét sokkal ruganyosabbnak és fiatalabbnak érezte. Nem tagadhatta, hogy kedvére való volt a változás. Egészen addig, míg homályos látása nem kezdett el kitisztulni, és rájött, hogy nem ott fekszik, ahol számított rá, az asztalnál, hanem a szoba másik végében, a kandalló előtt elterülve. Ahogy jobban körülnézett, azt hitte, hogy menten szívinfarktust kap, amint meglátta saját magát háttal az asztal fölé görnyedve. _Te jó ég! Ilyen hosszú lenne már a hajam, és ilyen... borzalmasan festenék ebben a kekizöld-lila talárban? Miért nem vettem ezt észre reggel? Merlin átka szálljon minden hiúságunkat legyező, csalfa tükörre!_ Aztán észbe kapott, hogy egyáltalán nem normális az, ha segédeszköz nélkül is látja önmaga hátát.

Óvatosan felemelte a fejét, és végignézett önmagán: fekete csizma, fekete nadrág, fekete talár, hosszú ujjú elegáns kézfej, sima, hófehér bőr, semmi ránc és... Miiii? Tekintetét visszakapta az előtte álló alakra, önmagára, mely most a háta mögött támadt zajra megfordult. Szembetalálta magát egy acélkék, hideg és kemény tekintettel, mely csak úgy szikrázott a gyilkos indulattól. Hirtelenjében megértette, hogy mi is történt. Habár a folyamat nem volt világos, a végeredmény igen: Testet cserélt Perselus Pitonnal. Rögtön eszébe jutott az ájulása előtti utolsó gondolata, nagyot nyelt, és gyorsan megpróbált talpra kecmeregni, hogy elmenekülhessen, vagy legalábbis védekezhessen a feléje közeledő varázslóval szemben, de mozdulni se tudott. Rémülten vette észre, hogy úgy megkötözték, mint a húsvéti sonkát − ezt a szófordulatot is a bájitalmestertől tanulta el, de az egy másik történet −, és most kénytelen lesz bevárni fiatal kollégája bosszúját. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy valahogy megpróbálja lecsillapítani a másikat, mielőtt még végzetes hibát követne el, de hirtelenjében nyikkanni se tudott. A fölé tornyosuló idős alaknak azonban szemmel láthatóan nem akadtak ilyen problémái.

− Albus Dumbledore − sziszegte. Ezt a jeges, gyűlölettel teli hangot hallani, miként villámló tekintet kíséretében a saját nevét mondja a saját teste hosszú, ősz szakállal és tarka színű talárban, olyan paradoxon volt, amelyen nem lehetett nem vigyorogni, és az igazgatót is csak az akadályozta meg benne − nagy szerencséjére −, hogy az arcizmai nem akartak úgy mozogni, ahogyan ő akarta, az egészből pedig egy fintor lett csupán.

− Remélem, most boldog vagy! A nagy Albus Dumbledore-nak mindig meg kell szereznie, amit akar. Hát most megkaptad! De ezúttal nem úszod meg szárazon. Oh, nem! Merlin úgy segéljen!

− Öhm... Perselus, levennéd a köteleket? Nem igazán tudok így mozogni. − A másik szemében erre veszélyes, kárörvendő szikrák kezdtek el csillogni, amint meghallotta az ártatlanul csendülő, fölényes, atyai hangszínt. Méghozzá az **ő** bársonyos hangján!

− Ó, ne aggódj, Albus! A jövőben nem lesz szükséges arra, hogy mozogj. Méghozzá. Jó. Sokáig. Mire végzek veled, azt fogod kívánni, hogy bár sose született volna meg ez az ostoba ötlet az elmédben. Minő szánalom! Az "évszázad mókája", valóban! − gúnyolódott. − Most megtudod, miért retteg tőlem még a többi halálfaló is. És aztán magam adlak a Sötét Nagyúr kezére! − sziszegte pálcáját előkapva.

− Pe... Pe... Perselus, nyugodj le, az egész véletlenül történt. Bár nem teljesen erre számítottam, nincs miért aggódnod. Pár óra múlva véget ér a varázslat hatása. − Próbálta Dumbledore visszaszerezni az irányítást a helyzet felett, míg a másik lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tartott a fenyegetőzésben.

Ám Piton eszeveszett haragját, úgy látszik, ezúttal semmi sem csillapíthatta. A szobában elkezdtek remegni a tárgyak az őrjöngő bájitalmesterből kiáramló mágiahullámok hatására, miközben két kézzel kapott a földön fekvő alak nyaka után a pálcáját is kiejtve − hirtelen indulatában − a kezéből.

− Teee utolsó bekép... Áááh! − a dühös kitörés hirtelen elhalt egy gyötrelmes kiáltásban. Piton, félúton az áldozata felé, belemerevedett a mozdulatba és arcát fájdalmas fintor torzította el. Egyik kezét a derekához kapta, míg a másikkal bármiféle bútor támasza után tapogatózva lassan elbotorkált a legközelebbi kanapé felé, hogy ott aztán fájdalmas lassúsággal ereszkedjen le rá, és megpróbálja kiegyenesíteni tartását. − A pokolba, hogy az összes vén, szenilis munkáltató közül pont ezt a lerobbant idiótát kellett kifognom! − szitkozódott az orra alatt tehetetlenségében.

Rövid időn belül ez már a második alkalom, hogy beállt a háta. Elsőként akkor történt, mikor magához tért, arra, hogy a korábban nem létező bajsza irritálja az orrát, és belelóg a szájába, és realizálta, hogy lelke Dumbledore testében lakozik. Beleborzongott, hogy már megint miféle következményeket kell _neki_ elszenvednie a másik felelőtlensége miatt. Nem elég, hogy ki tudja, mennyi időre − tán örökre − a vén kecske testében ragadt az ő ragyogó szelleme, de hogy fogja így ellátni az _egyéb_ kötelezettségeit? Azonnal neki akart esni a másiknak, hogy ott nyomban kitörje a nyakát, amikor beleakadt a szakállába, és orra bukott. Soha életében nem érezte magát még ennyire megalázottnak − na jó, talán akkor, mikor Potter fellógatta a fél iskola előtt. Csaknem fél órába tellett, míg végre sikerült két lábra állnia, miközben azt hitte, hogy bármelyik pillanatban ketté fog törni a dereka. Ekkor döntötte el, hogy a gyilkossággal várhat, míg vissza nem kerül régi, jól bevált testébe, és ismét nekiállt a pergamentekercsek tanulmányozásának, hátha mégis talál bennük valamilyen kiutat ebből a nyomorúságos helyzetből.

A földön hátrahagyott, megkötözött Dumbledore kétségbeesetten próbálkozott szemmel követni, hogy mi történik a szoba másik felében, bár ebben a méltatlan helyzetben nem látott semmit a kanapé háttámlájától. Mindent megpróbált, hogy kiszabadíthassa magát, és a másik segítségére siethessen. Ő már sokéves rutinnal rendelkezett az effajta korral járó kellemetlenségek gyors kezelésében, bár gyanította, örülnie kellene, hogy egy időre megfelejtkeztek róla.

− Perselus! Perselus, fiam, ha elengednél, talán tudnék segíteni neked − hallotta meg az igazgató aggodalommal vegyült kérlelését a kanapéra roskadt tanár.

− Még csak az kellene! Maradsz, ahol vagy! Onnan legalább nem tudsz több katasztrófát előidézni! − csattant vissza a bajbajutott férfi. − És csak a felvilágosításodra közlöm, Albus − morogta −, hogy a helyzet korántsem olyan egyszerű, mint gondolnád, és a bűbáj nem fog véget érni pár óra alatt, mert nem ittuk meg előtte azt az általad lényegtelennek tartott bájitalt, melynek létfontosságára éppen akkor próbáltam felhívni becses figyelmedet, mikor te hadonászni kezdtél a pálcáddal, mint egy megkergült elsőéves. És csak, hogy tudd, Albus Dumbledore, nem létezik olyan, hogy "apró betűs rész"! És tudom, hogy szándékosan csináltad, csak hogy tönkretehess! − a végére már szabályosan ordított, annyira belelovalta magát a monológba.

− Ó...

− Ó? Hát csak ennyit tudsz mondani? Ó... Valóban, ezzel is ki lehet fejezni, hogy mindennek vége. Tönkretettél mindent, mindent, amiért eddig dolgoztunk!

− Ne ess túlzásokba, fiam! A helyzet azért nem ennyire kilátástalan. Biztosan találunk idővel valami megoldást, hogy rendbe hozzuk a dolgokat...

− Igen? − kérdezte gúnyosan. − És mégis mikorra? Hónapokba, évekbe telhet a megfelelő ellenbűbáj, vagy bájital kifejlesztése!

− Nos, te mindig is szeretted az efféle kihívásokat.

− Valóban, Albus? − vicsorogta a másik óvatosan felegyenesedve. − És mégis mit csináljak addig a Sötét Nagyúrral? Nem mondhatom neki, hogy: _Bocs, de alkotói szabadságra mentem, mert a te kedvenc mugliimádó bolondod..._

− Perselus! − szólalt meg most már Dumbledore is türelmetlen, parancsoló hangon. − Fejezd be azonnal a gyerekeskedést és oldozz el! Most!

A hideg, bársonyos hangon érkező fenyegetéssel tarkított felszólítás kemény csengése meglepte az igazgatót is. Nem akarta bántani a bájitalmestert, mi több, osztotta a másik aggodalmait. Mostanra ő is teljes mélységében érezte át a helyzet súlyosságát. De, míg Pitonnak órái voltak a helyzet felmérésére, neki percek alatt, egy gyilkossági kísérlet árnyékában kellett ezt az egészet megemésztenie. Tudta, hogy végzetes ostobaságot művelt, aminek beláthatatlan következményi lehetnek Perselus életére, mi több, az egész Roxfort, sőt Harry Potter sorsára is. Túlzott dramatizálás nélkül állíthatta, hogyha nem őrzik meg a hidegvérüket, és nem kezelik gyorsan ezt a rémálmot, akkor akár az egész varázsvilágnak is sötét jövőre lehet kilátása. Elvégre Perselus Piton volt a világos oldal egyetlen, hatékony kéme, aki − ellentétben a minisztérium által beépített, és átlagban egy-két hét alatt lebukott ügynökökhöz képest − profi szinten végezte a dolgát. Az ő bizalmas információi nélkül, melyeket Voldemort egyik legbizalmasabb híveként mindig megbízhatóan szállított, esélyük sem lenne, hisz az ellenség sokkal szélesebb körben és mélyebben épült be az ő soraikba. Abba pedig bele sem mert gondolni, hogy Piton olykor önfejű magánakciói nélkül mennyivel magasabb lenne a halálos áldozatok száma. Ám az igazgató természeténél fogva optimista és számító ember volt, aki hitt abban, hogy minden helyzetet a maga előnyére fordíthat. Most is csak azt kell elérnie, hogy a kecske is jóllakjon, és a káposzta is megmaradjon. (A zavarba hozó metaforát, melyet kétségkívül Dumbledore cukorelvonásban szenvedő agya kreált, így lehetne Piton professzor testéhez méltó módon lefordítani: _Elégüljön ki Albus Dumbledore Perselus Pitont illető kíváncsisága a legteljesebb mértékben úgy, hogy erre nem megy rá a végén az egész varázsvilág, és még Tom Denemet is sikerüljön egy kicsit megszorongatniuk._)

− Ez esetben, igazgató úr, felvilágosítana, hogy mégis mit szándékozik tenni annak érdekében, hogy visszakapjam a testemet? − kérdezte a bájitalmester, miközben feloldotta a varázslatot.

− Semmit, drága fiam − felelte az higgadtan.

− Semmit? Albus, ez nevetséges! Értem én, hogy nem te viszed vásárra a bőrödet, de...

− Perselus! Perselus! Állj! Félreértesz, természetesen arra vonatkozóan van már tervem. Most, segítenél végre felkelni innen, fiam? − kérdezte békülékenyen.

− Hmpf... Nekem, veled ellentétben, nincsenek problémáim a mozgással, Albus. Nem várhatod el, hogy ezzel a kivénhedt testtel még én rángassalak talpra, hogy aztán végérvényesen lumbágót kapjak. Próbáld csak meg magadtól! Vagy esetleg idehívjam Minervát? − Dumbledore erre megdöbbentő gyorsasággal és kecsességgel pattant talpra. Ez az új, fiatalos test tényleg sokkal jobban irányítható. Erről pedig az jutott eszébe, hogy...

− Sajnálom, fiam. Nem szokott ez mindig ilyen rossz lenni, csak ha esik az eső − próbálkozott bánatos hangon hidat építeni kettejük közé a sötét alak.

− Albus! − morogta veszélyesen. − Ez itt Anglia, itt mindig esik az eső! És abbahagyhatnád, hogy a fiadnak hívsz. Most legalább száz évvel idősebb vagyok nálad.

− De csak testben, fiam, csak testben. Lélekben nem!

− Ezt vitatnám, Albus − felelte vontatottan amaz, miközben kritikusan végigmérte a borzalmas színű, cifra talárját, majd tudomást sem véve a másikról, ismét az asztalhoz sétált, hogy a kéziratokat tanulmányozza. Dumbledore erre összevonta fekete szemöldökét.

− Mit csinálsz? − Piton nagyot sóhajtott, de nem fordult meg.

− Ha elkerülte volna a figyelmedet, a Nagyúr bármelyik pillanatban magához hívathat. Nem állhatok elé ebben a testben.

− Perselus, az esélye annak, hogy rátalálj a megoldásra, még mielőtt magához hívat, egyenlő a nullával. Mindkettőnkre ráférne a pihenés ezután a megrázkódtatás után...

− Remek! Szóval azt tanácsolod, hogy hagyjunk mindent a csudába, és ölbe tett kézzel várjuk az Apokalipszist?

− Természetesen nem, mint mondtam, van egy tervem, és már meg is osztottam volna veled, ha nem szakítottál volna félbe. − Piton erre felvonta bozontos, ősz szemöldökét, miközben az igazgató hatásszünetet tartott. − Személyesítsük meg a másikat!

− Ez a nagy terv? − kérdezte kétkedve, enyhe hisztériával a hangjában. − Ennél az is jobb megoldás, ha továbbmódosított százfűlé-főzettel folyamatosan visszavesszük a saját alakunkat. − Dumbledore komoran megrázta a fejét.

− Abban túl sok buktató van, túl nagy a lebukás kockázata, és abban megegyezhetünk, hogy ez semmiképpen sem derülhet ki. A mi oldalunkon beláthatatlan káoszhoz vezetne, és téged vádolnának vele, mint bájitalmestert, hogy az ellenség kezére dolgozol. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a sötét jegy most az én karomat ékesíti, Perselus, és nem a tiedet. Meg sem éreznéd, ha hívat. Én viszont továbbra is eljátszhatnám a kém szerepét, míg te átvállalod egy időre a Roxfort igazgatójának nemes tisztjét. Itt a soha vissza nem térő alkalom, hogy helyre hozd az általad oly sokat kritizált hibáimat az iskola vezetésében.

− Te, mint kém, Albus? Még viccnek is rossz!

− Miért?

− Mert lebuknál az első percben, vagy anélkül öletnéd meg magadat!

− Perselus, ne feledd, hogy vagyok olyan jó okklumencia és leggilimencia terén, mint te, hisz én magam segítettem a képességeid továbbfejlesztésében, és nem félek Voldemo... − Dumbledore fájdalmasan kapott bal alkarjához, és mikor feltekintett, egy kárörvendő vigyorral találta szemben magát.

− Lám, lám, Albus, úgy látszik, ismét teljesült a kívánságod. Egyre több kis titkomat ismerheted meg, mint például, ha te kimondod, vagy mondjuk, ha _én_ kimondom azt, hogy **Voldemort** − az igazgató karján ismét átszaladt a kín. − **Az. Bizony. Fáj.** És lehet, hogy kiváló okklumentor vagy, de képes vagy − mellőzve a szokásos griffendéles hősködést és arroganciát − lehajtott fejjel, alázatosan állni órákat **Voldemort** jelenlétében − de édes kiejteni ezt a nevet −, míg mások ártatlan nőket és gyerekeket kínoznak a szemed láttára? Fenn tudod tartani akkor is a pajzsodat, mikor a Cruciatus-átok alatt fetrengsz a földön? Meg tudod állni, hogy sikítva könyörögj, vagy ami még nehezebb, hogy automatikusan védd magadat a támadással szemben? És végül képes vagy mindezek után a lábához kúszni, és alázatosan köszönetet mondani a büntetésért, miközben a szemedben nem láthat mást, csak az odaadó hűséget?

Dumbledore egyre komorabb és sápadtabb ábrázattal hallgatta a másik naturalisztikus leírását. Nem csoda, Piton eddig sosem beszélt ezekről a dolgokról, soha nem is akarta felfedni teljes mélységében az átélt szenvedéseit, hisz valahol mélyen önmagában ezeket kiérdemelt büntetésnek érezte a sok elkövetett borzalomért. Ám most nem maradt más választása, ha el akarja tántorítani Albust ettől a kivitelezhetetlen tervtől. A másik azonban már döntött, és tudta, egyelőre nincs más megoldás, mint az ő terve. Tudta, hogy a másik helyzete mennyire nehéz a halálfalók között, de nem lepődött volna meg, ha Perselus szándékosan túlzott volna, csak hogy elbizonytalanítsa őt, s hogy megakadályozza "kis titkai" feltárásában. Elvégre ő volt Volde... ööö, a Sötét Nagyúr egyik kedvence, és jómaga is gyakran látta, hogy milyen állapotban tér vissza tőle. (Persze olykor az igazgató is könnyen megfelejtkezett arról az apróságról, hogy Perselus esetében ő is csak annyit lát, amennyit a másik látni enged.)

− Ne becsülj le engem, fiam! Élvégre én győztem már le egyszer sötét varázslót, és nem te! − Piton egyre kétségbeesettebben érezte, hogy ezt a vitát el fogja veszíteni.

− És mi lesz a bájitalórákkal? És a Sötét Nagyúr bájitalaival? És ha már itt tartunk, képes vagy napi huszonnégy órában teljesen megszemélyesíteni? Minden mozdulatodnak, minden gesztusodnak egyeznie kell! Terrorizálnod kell majd a diákokat, ahogy te hívod a tanítási módszeremet, különösen az arany griffendéleseidet! Megértőnek kell lenned a mardekárosokhoz, ki kell állnod mellettük, foglalkozni velük...

− Nincs szükségem a kioktatásodra, fiam. Tizenöt éve vagyunk kollégák, ismerem már szinte minden reakciódat, gesztusodat. Pontosan tudom, hogyan kezeled az embereket, Perselus, nem fog gondot okozni, hogy hitelesen utánozzam a _pince szarkasztikus rémét_ − mondta sértetten. − Amellett van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a test is segíteni fog az alakításban. És bájitaltanból is emlékszem annyira, hogy a jegyzeteid alapján a te megfélemlítő stílusoddal rendben levezessek egy órát, és ellentétben veled, én még élvezni is fogom. Már jó ideje hiányzik, hogy ezen fiatal életek alakításában aktívan is részt vehessek. Ami azokat a bizonyos bájitalokat illeti, azok természetesen rád maradnak. Én nem fogok, és nem is tudok mérgeket kotyvasztani. De hidd el, most, hogy nem lesznek tanári kötelezettségeid, több időd marad majd rájuk. Még tán te is profitálhatsz ebből az egészből, Perselus, ha ügyesen csinálod. − Piton az égnek emelte karjait, és kétségbeesetten felkiáltott.

− Feladom! − Ha Albus ilyen mélységekben már magáévá tett egy tervet, akkor tíz thesztrállal sem lehet távol tartani a csökönyös vénembert annak megvalósításától. Teljes letargia lett rajta úrrá. _Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell! Utánunk a vízözön! S mindezt miért? Az "évszázad mókájáért"!_ De egyvalamiben az öregnek igaza van, ő is profitálhat belőle. Ha már ellene nem tehet semmit... És élete ezen utolsó pár napjában átkozottul jól fog szórakozni a másik kárára. Oh, visszafizet neki mindent! És megnézheti magát az a kis mitugrász is! Az az arrogáns Potter, A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, az igazgató szeme fénye... Önként fog neki kitálalni mindent, elvégre miért ne bízna meg a jóságos Albus Dumbledore-ban? Az meg megkapja, amit akart: Perselus Piton minden titkát, méghozzá az ő nyomorúságos életének díszdobozában, annak minden gyötrelmével és megaláztatásával. Talán lázadnia kellene ellene, de már nem volt képes, olyan elhasználtnak érezte magát belül, mint még soha. Szerencsére azt már nem fogja megélni, hogy ezt a tudást aztán ellene fordítsa. Nem fűzött túl sok reményt Albus színészi alakításához.

− Ha már itt tartunk, professzor − hallotta meg a másik, tőle szokatlan gúnyos hangját. − _**Te**_ hogy fogsz boldogulni az iskola vezetésével? Képes leszel barátságosan és segítőkészen meghallgatni a kollégáidat? Jóindulatúan kedveskedni a diákoknak? Elsimítani a félreértéseket? Elbírsz majd az igazgatótanáccsal? Együtt teázgatsz majd Caramellel? Tanácsot adsz majd a rend tagjainak? − Piton nem aggódott a maga színészi teljesítménye miatt, egész életében alakoskodnia kellett a túlélése érdekében, mint kém pedig a tökélyre fejlesztette mások megszemélyesítését. És volt ennél már nem egy, sokkal rosszabb szerepe is, de még milyenek... Ám a kérdés mélyebb értelme mellkasba vágta.

− Ön tényleg arra készül, hogy rám bízza az iskoláját, igazgató úr? − kérdezte kissé ijedten.

− Persze, fiam, magamnak aligha lenne időm mindennel foglalkozni az új elfoglaltságaim mellett, nem lehetek mindig a hátad mögött. Bízom benned, Perselus, nagyszerű igazgató leszel! − szólt sokkal kedvesebben és melegebben a Piton-imitátor. − Ha pedig bármikor elbizonytalanodnál valamiben, akkor majd megvitatjuk, és segítek dönteni neked. Közben pedig mindketten dolgozunk rajta, hogy visszafordítsuk a varázslatot. Nos, bármi további ellenvetés, tiltakozás? − Csupán egy hitetlenkedő fejrázást kapott cserébe. − Akkor amondó vagyok, tegyük el magunkat holnapra. Bármilyen probléma is merüljön fel, azt megbeszéljük menet közben, szerencsére még előttünk a hétvége, hogy felkészüljünk. Jó éjt, Perselus!

Azzal elindulta hálószobájába vezető lépcső felé. Ám a valódi Pitonnak más tervei voltak, elvégre ő arról híres, hogy velejéig gonosz, és élvezetét leli mások nyomorúságba döntésében. És nem elhanyagolható az a szempont sem, hogy a saját közelgő kínhalálának előképe viszont csöppet sem hozta lázba. Létfontosságú volt tehát, hogy mielőbb szakértő kezekbe kerüljön a helyzet irányítása, és mielőbb elkezdjék a másik életét élni.

− Piton professzor − szólalt meg a lehető legjámborabb _Én - Vagyok - Dumbledore - Mindenki - Nagyapja_ hangon. − Nem felejtettél el valamit, _**drága fiam**_? − Az erre hirtelen megtorpant, és kétkedően felé fordult.

− Mégis mire gondolsz?

− A kijárat a másik irányban van. Arra vannak a szobáid, nem emlékszel?

− Nos, biztosan nem szükséges, hogy már ma éjjel felcseréljük az ágyainkat, és...

− Épp ellenkezőleg! Kár késleltetnünk, elvégre itt a soha vissza nem térő alkalom, hogy jobban kiismerjük egymást − mondta émelyítően kedves hangon. − Kár kockáztatnunk bármit is. Nem értesz egyet velem, fiam? − Mindeközben pedig vérlázító módon jókedvtől kezdett el szikrázni a szeme, ahogy meglátta, hogy a másik kényelmetlenül elkezd mocorogni.

− Nos, rendben, de előbb hadd szedjem össze magamnak a legszükségesebb dolgaimat!

− Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden szükséges holmit meg fogsz találni a lakosztályodban, Perselus − használta most az igazgató azon határozott, kissé csalódással színezett hangját, melyről tudta, Albus Dumbledore megmásíthatatlan döntéseinek kinyilatkoztatására használja.

Majdnem kárörvendő vigyorra húzta a száját, mikor meglátta a másik bosszús, lemondó fintorát, ahogy azokra a nélkülözhetetlen, mindennapi tárgyakra gondot − például a gumikacsára, legalábbis Piton sejtése szerint −, melyek kedvesek a számára. Ki tudja, talán még plüssmacit is talál majd az ágyában. _Hát igen, a lélekben öregek nehezen viselik az átültetést az egyik helyről a másikra._ És felesleges megemlítenie, hogy még ő szabadon garázdálkodhat majd Albus Dumbledore holmija között, addig az ő lakásán a féltett személyes emlékei és fontos tárgyai jól el vannak rejtve. Feleslegesen kutakodik majd utána az öreg. Nem hiába paranoiás a Mardekár ház feje!

− Bizonyára − érkezett az ingerült válasz.

− Kitűnő, ez esetben távozhatsz, fiam − adta meg kegyesen az engedélyt. − Oh, és a jelszó a szobádhoz; ördöghurok. Holnap pedig várlak, ne késs!

− Ahogy óhajtja, _igazgató úr_! − azzal Dumbledore kiviharzott a szobából, és hangosan bevágta maga után az ajtót. Pitont elöntötte a győzelem édes mámora. _Igen! Határozottan élvezni fogom ezt!_

Piton még sokáig állt az ajtóra meredve, gondolataiban messze járt. Megpróbálta kategorikusan végigvenni, hogy ezzel az új testtel mennyiben is változott meg az évtizedes életrendje. Nem volt nehéz megállapítani, hogy gyökeresen, de logikus elméje rögtön elkezdte feldolgozni a rendelkezésére álló adatokat. Mindent, amit Dumbledore igazgatói tevékenységéről, viselkedésmintájáról, szokásairól, minisztériumi kapcsolatairól és a Rend ügyeiről tudott. Nem volt különösebben nehéz dolga, hiszen nem csak Voldemort bizalmasa volt − _Voldemort, milyen édes kimondani ezt a nevet a megtorlás fenyegetése nélkül!_

Kém révén mindkét _ura_ elővigyázatos volt, hogy ne fedjen fel előtte túl sokat, ha netán lebukna, de jó megfigyelőképességgel és érzékkel volt megáldva, hogy másokból anélkül szedjen ki információkat, hogy egyáltalán feltűnne nekik, mit mondtak éppen el. Csak a gyengéjüket kellett ismerni, és az mindnek volt. Még Dumbledore-nak is! És a Rend... Oh, csak most gondolt bele, hogy ezek után büntetlenül csicskáztathatja Blacket vagy Mordont. Bár vigyáznia kell majd azért, hogy ne essen ki a szerepéből... Agya szisztematikusan kezdte feldolgozni a lehetséges szituációkat, és a rájuk adott válaszokat. Semmiben sem különbözött ez a folyamat egy kísérleti bájital megtervezésétől. Mégis, képtelen volt tovább fenntartani a magára erőltetett nyugalom látszatát. Baljós gondolatai egyre inkább átszivárogtak kimerült elméje köré vont védelmén.

_Mi lesz, ha minden kiderül? Lesz-e esélye a Rendnek felépülni a csapásból, ha a világos oldal elsőszámú vezetője és fő információforrása is kompromittálódik? És mi lesz az ő sorsa? Vagy Voldemort, vagy a minisztérium kezében fogja bevégezni az életét, és nem tudta, melyiktől rettegjen jobban, melyik lenne kevésbé fájdalmasabb és lassúbb? Mindig tudta, hogy nincs túl sok esélye tisztes aggastyánként bevégezni, de így? Ennyire szánalmasan értelmetlenül?_

Merengéséből arra tért magához, hogy egy pehelykönnyű súlyú valami zuttyant a vállára. Hirtelen odakapta a fejét, és egy békés, aranysárga szempárral találta szemben magát.

Az éppen újjászületett főnixfióka megérezte, hogy valami nincs rendben a gazdájával. Megváltozott az őt körülvevő aura, azonban a varázslóból áradó szomorúság és kétségbeesés feledtette vele gyanakvását, erősebb volt benne a segíteni akarás. Megpróbált hát esetlen szárnyai segítségével eljutni hozzá. Ahogy szemei találkoztak a férfi kissé rémült, bánatos tekintetével, hirtelen megértette: ezt a tekintetet máskor egy koromfekete szempárban szokta látni, és valóban, az aura is sokkal inkább illik a sötét bájitalmesterhez.

Nem tudta, mi történhetett itt, de igazi gazdája furcsaságait ismerve, és hogy épp miféle ravaszságokon törte a fejét, mielőtt ő lángba borult volna, kételkedett benne, hogy a fiatalabbik varázsló hibája idézte volna elő ezt a felcserélt helyzetet. Elhatározta hát, hogy megvigasztalja. Tollas buksiját hozzádörgölte annak szőrös arcához és egy megnyugtatónak szánt dallamot kezdett el énekelni a fülébe. A varázslót lassan elhagyta a feszültség, s csupán az ólmos szellemi fáradtság maradt a helyén.

− Igazad van, Fawkes! Nincs értelme olyanon aggódni, amit nem befolyásolhatunk. Éljünk a mának! − Pitont mellbe vágta az állat kedvessége. Nem tudta, hogy vajon felismerte-e, hogy nem ő az igazi gazdája, de hálás volt a kis békéért.

− Hát, kispajtás, végül is egy cipőben járunk − nyúlt fel, hogy óvatosan megsimogassa az állatot. − Gondolom te sem erre számítottál, mikor legutóbb álomra hajtottad a fejed. − Kedvtelve simogatta a puha tollakat, mikor egyszerre csak egy éles csőr mart a fülébe.

− Aúúú... Vedd tudomásul, én nem fogom tolerálni az efféle viselkedést! Jobb, ha fegyelmet és modort tanulsz, most egy mardekáros a gazdád! − A bájitalmester látta, hogy a fióka ismét játékos támadásba lendülne, ezért jobbnak látta, ha már most, előre tisztázzák, hogy ki is itt a főnök. − Figyelmeztetlek! − morogta. − Ha nem moderálod magad, nem fogok habozni, hogy zöldre változtassam a tollaidat! Helyes! −_Atya Ég! Mit művelek? Ezt csak a hely szelleme okozhatja!_

Teljesen idiótának érezte magát. Merlinre! Egy madárral hadakozik! De fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is kellene kezdenie most vele. Még sosem volt korábban saját kedvence. Gyerekként nem engedhette meg magának a családja, és bizonyos, hogy az apja egyébként sem tűrt volna meg a házában semmit, ami egy kis örömet is okozhatott volna a "korcs kölykének". Egyetlen egyszer kezdett el törődni egy állattal. Egy apró, aranyos kis vörösbeggyel, melyet megtámadhatott egy ragadozó, és megsérült a szárnya. Gondosan ápolgatta, mégsem volt elég elővigyázatos, és ez az apró lény életébe került. Amikor a Tekergők felfedezték egyszer kviddicsgyakorlat után, hogy merrefele sündörög, lesből rátámadtak. Míg Blackék lefogták, Potter kitépte a kezei közül a kicsi, törött testet, és elvitte a seprűjével, hogy szakértő kezekből tanuljon meg repülni.

A bánat és a bűntudat annyira megbénította napokon keresztül, hogy utána megfogadta: nem hagyja soha többé, hogy az ellenségei, kihasználva gyengeségeit, ekkora fájdalmat okozzanak neki. Soha többé nem engedett közel magához egyetlen lényt sem. Soha többé nem akarta átélni a veszteség bénító fájdalmát. Csak néhány évnek kellett mindössze eltelnie, hogy életéneke ezen új alapszabályát az emberekre is kiterjessze...

Ám most, akarata ellenére, ezen a fronton is változás történt. Elvégre "Dumbledore-ként" felelős lett a tűzmadárért, mely ostoba módon úgy döntött, hogy nem utasítja el őt, hanem önként sietett a vigasztalására. Óvatosan visszahelyezte a fiókát az ülőre, és elé szórt némi madáreledelt.

− Tessék, itt van, ezt pusztítsd inkább, mint engem! Aztán légy jó, ne maradj fenn sokáig! − _Miket hadoválok itt össze?_

Piton gyorsan felsietett a lépcsőn, mielőtt még nagyobb hülyét csinálhatott volna magából. Másra sem vágyott, mint aludni. Ám ahogy benyitott a hálóba leesett az álla. Még sosem járt itt, de most már nem is bánta. Határozottan tovább kellett volna vitatkoznia. Megint maga alatt vágta a fát, mikor ki akart szúrni Dumbledore-val! A szoba undorító vörös és arany színekben pompázott, leszámítva imitt-amott némi lilát._Egek! Mint valami kéjlak!_ Gyorsan behunyta a szemét, majd sietős, kiszámított lépésekkel elindult az ágy felé, de útközben megbotlott a bolyhos szőnyegben.

− A pokolba, a pokolba, a pokolba! A pokolba!

Gyorsan kimondott néhány tisztítóbűbájt a fekvőalkalmatosságra, majd a komódhoz sietett, hogy előkeressen egy pizsamát. _Rózsaszín. Rózsaszín. Keki. Citromsárga. És mind hálóing! Áh, végre egy barna! Persze némi arannyal szegélyezve._ Nyomban kézbe kapta, és a fürdőbe sietett, hogy a szokásos rutint követve, tisztálkodás után átöltözzön. De ahogy a mosdó fölé hajolt, folyton útban volt a szakálla, bármit csinált, mindig belelógott a vízsugárba. Párperces próbálkozás és jó néhány szárítóbűbáj után feladta, és elkezdte kigombolni a ruháját, amikor tekintete ráncos, vén kezeire estek... _Na nem, mára éppen elég volt ennyi horror!_ Visszasietett, majd miután minden fényt lekapcsolt, a jótékony sötétség fedele alatt átöltözött.

Az igazgató hálójára sűrű csend borult, a takaró alatt mereven fekvő Piton már percek óta arra próbát rájönni, hogy mi nem stimmel. _Áh, a szemüveg!_ Megnyugodva dőlt vissza a párnájára, de szokásos alvópozíciójában továbbra se jött álom a szemére. Elkezdett fészkelődni. _Ez az ágy túl puha! Nem csoda, ha így hátfájást kap a vén kecske!_

A mocorgást még vagy fél órán át folytatta, mikor valami halk kaparászást hallott. Teste megmerevedett, keze megfeszült a pálcája körül. Végtelenségnek tűnő másodpercekig várta, hogy a támadó felfedje kilétét, mikor egy lágy dallam csendült fel a feje fölött. Fawkes altatója végre meghozta az eredményt, és a nyughatatlan varázslót végre elnyomta a fáradtság. Békés álomba szenderült.

_Éppen itt az ideje!_ − gondolta a főnix.

Kedves olvasó! Köszönöm a türelmeteket, sajnos a munkahelyem miatt rendszeres frissítést nem ígérhetek, de a következőt már elkezdtem írni. Különben sem érdemes hamarinak lenni, nem? A következő fejezettől kissé felpörögnek majd az események, hisz hőseink végre kapcsolatba kerülnek a Roxfort többi lakójával.

A bétázásért köszönet Diamandnak!


End file.
